All the cheesy, mushy one shots
by Puppy-Face-Love
Summary: Every cliche thing you can think of! From carnival to diaries, to jealousy, to saviors! I promise! ill make them all! Suggestions apreciated. No DRAMA, just HUMOR and ROMANCE! Enjoy!
1. The Carnival

The Carnival

Kim POV

I was sitting on my bed, bored out of my mind! It's saturday, and I'm HERE doing nothing! i decided that I should text Jack.(bold kim, italics jack)

-_START TEXT_-

**Hey Jack. Wat u up to?!**

_Not much right now. Wanna do sumthin together?_

I blushed at the last part.

**Sure wat?**

_I dunno. that new carnival is in town. wanna go there before we miss it again like last year D_

**Lol. ya sure.**

_k b there in 10_

_-_END TEXT_-_

jack only lives a block away, but im assuming he wants to get dressed or something.

While i waited for him, i got changed into some light blue jeans, a white tank top/undershirt, and a red button up shirt, unbuttoned. When i got downstairs, i pulled on my white converse with red laces. As i got up to grab an apple from the kitchen, I ran into my little bro, Tyler.

He's a pretty cool brother. He knows when i can joke and play and when its time for him to back off. But he CAN get pretty nosy.

"Hey sis! Where ya goin?"

"Carnival"

"ooooh! are you gonna go there and make out with your boyfriend, Jackie on the ferris wheel!"

Then he started to make kissy noises. This is one of his precious nosy moments.

"Ty! How many times have I told you! Jack isnt my boyfriend!"

"Ya, but you wish he was!, You have a huge mega crush on him!You told me!"

"Ya, but im starting to regret it", I said truthfully mumbled under my breath. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!"

Ty ran to the door. I wondered who it was. but then i remembered...JACK! Right as if on cue Tyler screamed,

"KIMMY! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!

I heard a chuckle, i knew was jacks and my cheeks started to burn with embarrassment.

I ran to the door hoping my face toned down. Boy was I rong!

"Kimmy what's wrong your face is as red as a tomato that was slapped on a burnt baboon's butt!"Tyler yelled.

I sent him a death glare.

"dont call me kimmy! And im NOT blushing"

"Oh ok i get it! I wont embarrass you in front of yur littwe cruwshy wushy." Tyler said.

I sent him another death glare and he took that as his cue to leave the room.

"Hey", I said trying to hide my blush.

"Hmm I Knew you had a crush on me!"

Jack POV

"I do NOT!"

"Oh really!"

what she doesnt know is that i heard every word from outside her house while the two were talking in the kitchen. Including the part about her having a crush on me. So now its true! My Ultime crush likes me back!I'll win her over in the carnival.

Kim POV

That was soooo embarrassing! Remind me to kill tyler later!

"YES REALLY!"

"So that conversation you had in the kitchen with your brother meant nothing to you?"

UH OH! now im positive im gonna kill tyler!

"What are you talking about?" I said trying to play dumb. Its didnt work.

"Oh you know"

"Listen lets just forget about it and have fun at the carnival K?"

I started to walk faster as i caught him stop walking behind me.

"Whyd you stop?"

Jack POV

"Whyd you stop?

She wants to forget about it! I cant just forget about it!

"Uh nothing. Lets just keep going"

"Okayyy..."

We walked the rest in an akward silence and when we got there, she asked what i wanted to do first.

I just said "Uh you can choose"

"Wanna play some games"

"sure I'll go buy the tickets"

"k"

Kim POV

Well... that went well. I cant believe that he heard what I said to Tyler! Stupid non soundproof walls! Now, things are probably gonna be akward between us.

"Hey I'm back"

"Oh Hey"

we played a few games, then i spotted a HUGE brown fluffy teddy bear at one of the booths. i tried not to let jack notice, orelse he'll spend all his money trying to get it for me. i know it sounds sorta conceded, but trust me! I know Jack! With his stupid yet charming hero complex. but i guess while i spaced out jack thought otherwise.

Jack POV

I noticed kim staring at the bear so while she spaced out, i took the chance to win it for her. It took three times but i got it!After that i walked over to her and gave it to her.

"i caught you staring at this"

"jack you didnt have to"

"yes i did"

"Thanks"

"No prob"

I saw her blush and i just smirked at her. It was starting to get hot out so i took my shirt off. I knew it would drive her crazy!

Kim POV

OMG! Jack just took his shirt off!EEEEEEPPPP!He's really well built for a 15 year old. guess karate does a body good. His sweat glisted off his perfect abs. It was hard not to stare.

"sorry i got hot" he smirked

I realized that id been staring to long.

Breaking from my gaze, "Oh! Its fine"I said really high pitched. Smooth kim, smoooth.

Jack POV

"Hey it's almost sunset! lets go on the ferris wheel!"i suggested. it was our thing to do that together. it was the perfect place to make my move.

"Okay" she said blushing. She was adorable when she blushed! She drives me crazy! i need her to be mine by the end of today!

We bought our tickets and hopped on. When our cart got to the top, it stopped. Probably to let someone else on. I made my move.

"uuuuhhh. kim?"

"Ya Jack?"

"I-"but she interrupted me.

"Oooh! Look Jack the sunset!It's beautiful." she hopped like a little kid on christmas. She was so beautiful.

"Not as beautiful as you"I said looking down. This was it.

"You mean it?"

"Of course Kim! I really like you, ive just never been able to tell you, but after i heard you talking to your brother, i new i had to tell you today."I was so nervous right now! Man, the things this girl can do to me.

"I like you too Jack, but you probably already know that."i thought i saw her blush, but it left as soon as it came.

"Ya" I said smirking/chuckling.

She started to lean in! OH MY GOSH! This was it. our lips were a centimeter a part, then...

THE CART MOVED! THE FREAKIN CART MOVED!IT MOVED OUR MOMENT OUT THE DOOR IS WHAT IT MOVED!

Kim POV

Jack and i jumped to oppisite sides of the car, with us both blushing. soooo close. when we got down, i decided to break the silence.

"Soooo...whatcha wanna do now?"

"Uhhhh..."he said while looking around."Photo booth?"

"sure" i said while biting my lower lip.

When we got in the first four pics out of five were pretty normal. as in normal, us making silly faces and taking pics at awkward times. but the last one really through me off! He kissed me!OMG! his lips were soft and gentle, I didnt want to pull away, but we needed this thing called oxygen!

"Sorry"he said blushing. hes so cute whe he blushes!

"Its fine...Really."

He just smiled and then our pics came out! I almost died of embarrassment! My eyes were wide open!in the kiss! started to chuckle.

"I like it" he said

"I don't"

"Kim will you be my girlfriend"

OMG

"YES!"

I gave him a huge hug, with the bear in between us.

Then he gave me a tender kiss on the lips.

This was the best carnival day ever! Maybe...just maybe i wont kill tyler this time.


	2. The Diary

The Diary

Kim POV

I was walking into the dojo when i heard snickering. It was the guys and they were picking at a locker...then they took a book out of that locker...man, i feel bad for whoever's locker that belonged to. JUST HOLD UP THE MEXICAN SAUSAGE!That's MY locker, and that's MY diary!...Yes i have a dia-uh! I mean...journal type thingy, OH WHO AM I KIDDING!Usually, im not the girliest girl in the group of girly girls, if that made sense, but anyways...I write all my personal andf girly stuff in that thing!I have to get it back!

"GIVE ME MY BOOK"(A.N. Eh Eh...see what i did there)

"NO WAY! were reading it YO!"

"That's invading my personal life!And did you ever hear of something called PRIVACY!"

*whistle, whistle* *whistle, whistle* (A.N. I love the word whistle! eeeep!)

"GUYS!"

"Jackie, should we give kimmy here her book back?"mocked jerry in a baby tone.

Oh good! Jack will help me.

"hmmmmm...NAH!"

WHAT!?

"THAT'S IT! IM GOIN FOR THE HEAD!"

"Jack hold her back!"

Then i felt a strong arm around my waist, it was Jack. I couldnt help, but ignore the sparks going off in my body.

"Come on Kim, Just a little peek!"

I cant believe that hes on their side!

"No!"

Then with all the commotion, Rudy came out of his office. He's the only one that knows i like Jack. So he can help.

"RUDY! HELP! THEY STOLE MY DIA-JOURN-BOOK THINGY!"

Rudy grabbed the book from Milton and held it in the air, even if it's pointless cuz were all taller.

"Guys."

Yay! He'll save me!

"Atleast let Jack read it!" he said while hading it to Jack. _Thanks Rudy. _Now, I was still in his arms so that meant that he had to read right in front of my face. Great...

"RUDY!"

"Sorry kim, but it's time he knows."

Jack opened it to the current page and...Oh No! thats the page where i talk all about my crush on him!

Jack started to read aloud,

"Dear Dia-no. Journa-no. Booky thingyamajig? Perfect. So anyways...(A.N. BLA BLA BLA!Jack is kind and hot. BLA BLA BLA Sorry im too lazy to wright a paragraph on how great jack is)...He's such a gentlemen and so sweet and handsome, but he could never like a girl like me.-Jack started to slow down. By this time, I'm fighting the tears in the back of my eyes-...and I really like him, maybye even...Love him."

Jack stopped there. All the guys were all going "Oooooooooooh!Kimmy has a cwushy, Kimmy likes Jackie!"They kept making on going kissy noises, when I just let the tears fall. The guys stopped taunting and Rudy pushed the guys out to Falafel Phil's to give the two some space. Jack let me go and turned me to face him.

While wiping a tear from my cheek, he asked gently, "Why are you crying?"

"Because, you'll never like a girl like me! You can have any girl you want jack!"I started to head for the exit, but he grabbed my wrist, and i felt the sparks.

"Kim, I don't care about those other girls. I only care about you!"

"Really?"

"Of course! I love you kim! And I want you to know that."

"I love you to Jack."

He started to lean in. OMG! he likes me back!

When he closed the gap between us, It was so surreal, I felt like it was a movie, bla bla bla all the other cliche stuff. When we pulled away, the guys came in screaming.

"KICK PREVAILS!"

"FINALLY!"

"ARENT YOU GLAD WE WENT IN YOUR STUFF! YOU SHOULD LET US DO IT MORE OFTEN!"

"No! And now, I'm changing my combination!"

My friends were a pain in the butt, but i will admit, that this time...JUST this time! That they were right. I was glad that they went through my stuff.


	3. The Savior

The Savior

KIM POV

Jack and I were walking to the dojo after school. Jack. He's sooo cute. I dont know what else to say, he's just...Perfect.

"KIM WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?"

I was confused. But then i saw it! It was a huge truck coming straight towards me! I couldn't move. I just stood there, like a wuss.

"KIM". I felt a strong arm grab my waist, then we started to roll on the grass. He landed on top of me.

"Kim. Are you okay?" He said panting.

I just nodded. I couldn't speak. But then I worked up the courage.

"Jack" I said strangely calm.

"Ya Kim?"

"Did you just-"

"Ya Kim"

"Oh...Thank You"

He chuckled at my shocked, blank face.

"No problem" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

He started to lean down.

I lifted my chin as far as I could being on the bottom.

"Kim"

"ya"

"I love you"

"You do?"

He nodded.

"I love you too Jack."

"Really"

It was my turn to nod.

And with that, he closed the gap, then and there. There was no one else in the world, just me and him and the kiss we were now sharing. It was the best experience of my life.

He lifted his head and sat up. I followed.

"Common, we shouldn't be late for practice"

He held out his hand.

We walked in a comfortable silence, all the way to the dojo.

When the guys saw us come in, they all stared at us then our hands.

"KICK PREVAILS!"


	4. The Accidental Kiss

The Accidental Kiss

JACK POV

Kim and I were sparring, and the guys walked in. They were intrigued in our sparring match. It went on for about another 10 minutes until I fell on top of Kim. But more importantly, OUR LIPS WERE TOUCHING! I have always dreamed of this moment, just not like this, or with the guys watching.

KIM POV

OMG!Jack fell on top of me and now were kissing!eeeeeeeep! I started to kiss back, he seemed shocked, because at first, the kiss was an accident, but then we started making out, forgetting the guys were watching.

"AHEM!"

jack pulled away, annoyed. Then he looked at me and blushed.

"Ooooooooooooh! Jacky's blushing! Jackie has a crushy! And it's on Kim!"

Was it true?

He got up, and ran out of the dojo, I followed, not before sending the guys a death glare.

"Jack!"

I found him sitting on the fountain, outside. I sat beside him.

"jack"

"ya"

"I like you"

"Huh?"

"I likE you"

I likE you too Kim"

"No?" I said sarcastically.

"Come on" He said, and he took my hand and laced our fingers together.

When we got in the dojo, everyone's eyes were wide open, mouths to the floor.

Jack and i just smirked at them and ran into the changing rooms to get dressed.


End file.
